BMW M5 (2012)
}} }} The 2012 BMW M5 - abbreviated as BMW F10 M5''Abbreviation in Xbox 360 titles or ''BMW M5 '12 - is a RWD sports sedan by BMW that debuted in Forza Motorsport 4 as part of the BMW M5 Fan Pack, and is featured as standard in all subsequent main series titles. Synopsis The 2012 M5, codenamed F10, is the fifth generation model of the BMW M5 sports sedan. It was introduced for the 2012 model year to replace the E60 M5. In 2018, it was succeeded by the F90 M5. Drivetrain Due to more rigorous fuel economy standards, a higher focus on fuel efficiency than in previous models was considered during development. It differs from past models in that it uses a 4,395 cc twin-turbocharged V8 engine codenamed S63B44TÜ rather than a naturally aspirated engine. It has a power output of from 6000 to 7000 rpm and a torque output of from 1500 to 5750 rpm. It comes with a seven-speed dual-cluch transmission, with the option of a six-speed manual being restricted to the North American market. Performance The M5 features strong overall performance for an executive saloon car, as it balances out both handling and straight-line performance. With a weight distribution of 52/48, the M5 can maintain momentum in corners but does have slighlty unforgiving handling due to a slightly loose rear. It accelerates from 0 to 60 mph time in 4.1 seconds and from 0 to 100 mph time in 9.5 seconds, making it a decent choice for high speed races. In comparison with the E60 M5, the F10 M5 has slightly worse handling and braking performance than the E60 due to a higher weight. Despite this, both cars have very similar acceleration times. The E60 has a top speed of only 188 mph (303 km/h), while the F10 has a higher top speed of at least 196 mph (315 km/h), contrary to BMW's claim that the E60 has a delimited top speed of 205 mph (330 km/h) and the F10 only has 190 mph (306 km/h). In Forza Horizon 3, the F10 M5 can reach a top speed of 205 mph (330 km/h), equivalent to the E60 M5's claimed delimited top speed. Variants Design Challenge The BMW Art Car Pack for Forza Motorsport 4 features a special variation of the M5, the Design Challenge, which has a unique livery inspired by BMW M's racing colors. Team Forza The Ten-Year Anniversary Car Pack for Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6 features an upgraded variant known as the Team Forza M5. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It is featured on the cover art for the Limited Collector's Edition release of Forza Motorsport 4. *Its engine can be swapped onto various BMW cars in Forza Horizon. Gallery FM4 BMW M5-F10.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM6 BMW M5 F10.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH3 BMW M5 12 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 BMW M5 12 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Promotional FM5 BMW_M5-F10.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FH BMW M5.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 BMW M5 F10.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' Variants FM4 BMW M5-F10Design.jpg|Design Challenge Forzavista FH4 BMW M5 12 Front.jpg|Front FH4 BMW M5 12 Rear.jpg|Rear FH3 BMW M5 12 Interior.jpg|Interior FH3 BMW M5 12 Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 BMW M5 12 Trunk.jpg|Trunk References